


Tea/Coffee

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams





	Tea/Coffee

_Hisssssssssssssssss_

The tea kettle started to whistle loudly. Riley took it off the burner and grabbed her mug, pouring the hot water in. She added the teabag and set it aside to grab the honey and milk.

While the tea steeped, she put some bread in the toaster. She put butter and jam on them when they were done. With the tea steeped, she aded milk and honey and sat down to read a good book.


End file.
